


Soon You’ll See

by stellewrites



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, BAMF Tim Drake, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Pirate Jason Todd, Suicide Attempt, a lot lighter and funnier than the tags are making it seem, kons not nice in this I’m afraid, mostly comfort, theyre all besties and it’s fun!!, very early on and it’s not detailed but I thought it should be in there just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellewrites/pseuds/stellewrites
Summary: “I’m going home. Thank you for your help earlier,” Tim grit out, shrugging the arm off of his shoulders and moving to turn around.“You see, that’s where you’re mistaken,” Jay spoke up. “Our services aren’t free. So, you’re not going home until we figure out how you’re going to pay us back.”orTim is trying to acclimate to his new life in Krypton, but a chance meeting with Jason Todd, pirate captain, changes that completely.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Koriand’r, Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Unrequited Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 8
Kudos: 153





	Soon You’ll See

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven’t updated my other fic in a while but it’s bc I had this stuck in my head and I’ve been working on it on my phone notes ahshjahd so if there’s any grammar mistakes it’s bc of that 
> 
> this is 100% inspired by Dreams From the Sargasso one of my all time fave fics 
> 
> spoilers: the suicide attempt is when Tim tries to escape and tries to jump off the side of the boat out of desperation

It had been months and Tim still wasn’t used to the overbearing heat of Krypton, it was heavy and suffocating and his skin was still too sensitive to be out for long in the direct light. 

Sometimes he wondered why he’d agreed to move here with Kon, why they couldn’t have settled in _his_ home country where the weather _wasn’t_ stifling and he could _speak_ the language. 

But the look on Kon’s face when they’d arrived on the boat explained exactly why Tim had agreed to come here. He wanted to make the best of Kon’s courtship; he was handsome, well spoken and had a respectable job in the town as a blacksmith. 

Tim could hardly complain about such a man vying for his attention, and neither could his family with the way they eagerly shipped him off, but he’d thought something would have clicked by now. He’d thought maybe the spark everyone spoke of hadn’t happened for them because Kon was always coming back and forth from Krypton to Tim when he had the chance. 

It didn’t help that Tim was finding settling into his new role in Krypton quite difficult. He’d thought he’d be able to settle in for the first few weeks before finding a job, but Kon had other ideas. Apparently, there need only be one bread winner in a household in Krypton, that the other should look after the household, make sure everything is in order for when their partner gets home. 

Tim had scoffed at first, surely Kon hadn’t expected that of _him?_ He was a very outspoken and independent young man, why would Kon offer to court him if that didn’t suit his culture and preferred lifestyle? 

But Tim had rolled with it, figuring that the ‘rules’ would slacken as time went by. 

He started by asking if Kon would teach him how to speak Kryptonian. 

“Why would you need to learn that?” Kon laughed, getting undressed from his work clothes in the other room. 

“Because I may need to speak to someone in the town centre? Or if I’m buying things, how will I ask how much they are?” Tim frowned. 

“You can do that by pointing and counting on your fingers, Tim. You’ve got nothing you need to speak to the others about, there’s no need to waste your time learning a language you’ll never use. Any translations you may need, I can supply for you, ok?” He walked back through, stroking his hand down Tim’s back. 

“Yeah, you’re right. Ok, Kon.” Tim nodded and smiled. 

When Kon left the next morning Tim made his way into the town centre and found the library, he took the entire morning and part of the afternoon to learn how to borrow books and find where to hide them in the house so Kon wouldn’t catch him studying. 

The language was difficult and was only made harder by a lack of a tutor or even a friend; Tim had to guess at pronunciations or hope he heard specific words when he made his trip to the market for their groceries. 

Today was one of those days. He had a light scarf wrapped over his shoulders and head to keep the sun from burning him too badly; Kon hadn’t had the time to go to the doctors to get him more cream for protection and Tim didn’t have the vocabulary to ask for it himself yet. 

He had his list folded in his pocket, Kon had requested Tim make the stew his mother used to cook when he was little and Tim had promised him he’d try his best. When he checked the recipe that morning he realised that half of the ingredients were missing from their pantry and decided to set off to get them. 

Conversation with Kon had been stilted as of late and Tim wanted to get Kon a gift as a way to start over. He liked him, so he wanted their courtship to work out and this was the perfect opportunity to practice what he had learnt of the language so far. 

Tim made his way through the bustling market, walking down twisting corners and winding alleys to find the stalls he’d started to remember off by heart. 

He got distracted half way though by a colourful stall, full of bright scarves and glittering jewellery. 

He wandered over and reached out to feel the light material of a scarf before a locket caught his eye further down the stall. 

Small and plain, there was nothing special about the silver necklace; but Tim was drawn to it. He ran his thumb over the smooth front, felt the dips and dents of the metal before forlornly putting it back. Kon didn’t like him wearing jewellery, especially if it was something he hadn’t bought or made for him. 

The locket would have to go to someone else that could cherish it as it deserved, Tim wouldn’t hide it like he did his studies. 

He turned and looked at the other items the stall sold, noting a soft pair of leather gloves. 

_Maybe Kon would like these for when he’s working,_ he thought. He picked the pair up and ran his fingers along the stitching. _Well crafted. Kon will appreciate that at least._

An argument a couple of stalls away brought him out of his thoughts as the crowd shifted and made space for the small, but loud group wearing cocky smiles. A tall, dark haired man lifted his hands in peace as he spoke to the fruit vendor he had been arguing with, Tim frowned at the scene and turned to walk in the opposite direction. He’d have to go the long way round to get to the stall he needed now, but he didn’t want to get involved in any trouble happening in the other direction. 

Tim looked up at the sun in the sky; he figured he’d have another hour or so at the market to wander before he’d need to be back to start on dinner, especially if he wanted to be able to study in the garden before Kon got back. 

He sighed and stepped away from the stall, momentarily forgetting the gloves in his hands until a firm grip on his arm stopped him in his tracks. 

_“What do you think you’re doing?”_ The man that owned the stall frowned down at Tim, pulling him back towards the tables and away from the crowd. 

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t understand,” Tim tried to calm the man down. The Kryptonian grabbed his other wrist and shook it, glaring at the gloves Tim held in a tight grip. “Shit, you thought I was stealing? Uh, shit what’s the word, uhm _not bad. Not steal.”_ Tim knew his pronunciation was off, but it was the least of his worries as the man scoffed and muttered in response. 

_“You think I’m going to fall for that? Idiot thief, wait ‘til I find the Navy sailors wandering ‘round here,”_ the man sneered down at Tim as he whistled to another man behind the stall. They spoke briefly before the other glared down at Tim and quickly made his way into the crowd of people. 

“They were for my partner, Kon, Conner Kent? Uhm, fuck, _my blacksmith?”_ Tim tried but the man just frowned down at him in confusion and disdain. “Sir, I’m really sorry. _I’m sorry._ Please, just take the gloves, I promise I wasn’t stealing,” Tim begged, a sense of dread built in his stomach and his desperation tainted the air. _“Please.”_

_“Alright, that’s enough, let him go,”_ a voice spoke up behind them. 

_“This doesn’t concern you,”_ the man dismissed it easily, gripping at Tim’s arms painfully until he winced. 

_“Is that so?”_ Tim heard a soft click behind him, followed by a collection of gasps from the crowd. The man holding Tim stiffened and his eyes grew wide in fear. _”Tell me again, what is and isn’t my business?”_

The man hastily pushed Tim away, hard enough that he stumbled backwards. He closed his eyes and braced for the impact of the solid ground but was caught by a pair of strong arms instead. 

He opened his eyes in shock and saw the stall owner staring down the barrel of a gun, the tall, dark haired man from earlier on the other end. 

He noticed another dark haired man and a red haired woman with their hands hovering near their hips casually as they stood either side of the man. 

_“I meant no disrespect,”_ the stall owner tried to appease him. _“I didn’t realise he was yours, his Kryptonian is shit, like gibberish.”_

_“I’m sure you didn’t mean it,”_ the man stepped closer, Tim only getting a look of his side profile from where he was held securely against a broad chest. _“But I don’t take kindly to rude people.”_

 _“I’m sorry, sir.”_ Tim frowned. What was this man saying to get the stall owner to apologise? Who was he? 

_“Hm.”_

“Navy will be here soon, Jay,” the man behind Tim spoke up. Tim stiffened when he realised the man had spoken in his mother tongue. 

“Let’s get going then,” the man with the gun said easily, putting his gun away and giving the stall owner one last look. He turned back around and lead the small group down towards the docks. 

The opposite way Tim needed to be. 

“Uhm, excuse me?” He spoke up once they were out of the town centre, away from any Navy sailors. The weight of the arm hooked over his shoulder had been enough to keep him from ducking out and away from the group any earlier as well. 

“What is it, kid?” 

Tim frowned at the term, but continued regardless. “Thank you for helping me back there, but I’ve got to get home now. My partner will be expecting me.” He put as much confidence into his voice as possible; he didn’t want to offend the group as he knew they had guns and were in no way afraid of using them, but he wasn’t about to waste his day trailing along the docks and causing trouble with them either. 

“Oh, really? You’re _partner?”_ The group leader simpered. Jay, Tim remembered the tallest man saying. 

“Yes.” Tim scowled. 

“And what’s he expecting you for? To cook his food, clean his house, wipe his ass?” Jay snickered, his friends chuckling along with him. 

Rage boiled in Tim’s chest as his cheeks heated up. He’d had an awful enough day already, he didn’t need some _stranger_ shitting on his relationship with Kon, even if he wasn’t 100% happy with it himself for the time being. 

_“Fuck you,”_ Tim spat, only questioning his decision to retaliate when the group stopped walking, the others seeming tense as they waited for their leader’s reaction. 

“Baby, we only just met, I don’t put out that easily.” Jay grinned as he turned around. Tim felt his cheeks grow pink once more at the words, though he couldn’t be certain it wasn’t encouraged by the handsome face that had said them. 

Tim hadn’t been able to see the flash of white in Jay’s fringe from where they’d stood in the market or how he’d been trailing behind him, but now it stood out stark against his raven hair in the shining daylight. “Cat got your tongue?” 

“I’m going home. Thank you for your help earlier,” Tim grit out, shrugging the arm off of his shoulders and moving to turn around. 

“You see, that’s where you’re mistaken,” Jay spoke up. “Our services aren’t free. So, you’re not going home until we figure out how you’re going to pay us back.” 

Tim froze, his blood running cold. 

“And what, exactly, is the amount you think I owe you?” He asked carefully, watching the sly smirks grow among the group. 

“Well, that depends if we’re talking monetary value or something else.” 

_“Monetary,”_ Tim insisted. 

Jay pouted. “No fun.” He turned to his crew. “What do you think guys, how much?” 

The woman spoke up first. 

“2 mil.” 

“What? How the hell am I meant to pay that?” Tim choked out, eyes wide in pure shock. “Thats insane, how can you even justify that?” 

“Well, if you can’t afford our price then we could always take you back to the Navy, let them deal with you for free,” the red headed man next to him said. 

“You’re fucking—.” 

“Woah there, might not want to finish that sentence since we haven’t settled on a price yet,” Jay laughed. 

Tim let out a controlled, slow breath through his nose. 

“What are my other options?” 

“Well, like Roy said we could hand you back to the Navy and that wouldn’t cost you a thing. Not even the travel expenses,” Jay added sarcastically. _“Or...”_

“Or?” Tim clenched his jaw as they made him wait for the answer. 

“You come with us, work for me for 6 months. That’s all I’m asking for, half a year with my crew; no more no less.” 

“And what would I be doing while working for you?” 

“Don’t worry, nothing nefarious. Just organising my library, help clean some of the rooms, maybe cook a little every now and again.” 

“You want me to look after your house? After complaining that I do just that for my courting partner?” Tim frowned confused. 

“What can I say, I’m a hypocrite at heart.” 

“And after six months the debt is paid?” 

“I swear it on my own life.” 

“I’ll have to explain to Kon why I won’t be at home as often, but I don’t think he’ll mind too much if I get everything done there as well,” Tim mumbled to himself, not noticing how Jay’s face dropped and became stony at the mention of Conner. Tim nodded to himself before looking back up. “Ok, you have a deal.” 

Tim held out his hand for Jay to shake, promptly ignoring the voice in the back of his head commenting on how broad the man’s hands were when he took it. 

“Great, let’s get going then.” Jay clapped and the group continued walking. Roy threw his arm over Tim’s shoulder again and guided him along the docks. 

“What, right now? I can’t, I need to get home and start dinner before Kon gets back. He’s had a long day at work today.” 

“Don’t worry so much, baby, you’ll be back in time,” Jay waved him off. 

Tim sighed worriedly, he hoped he was right. Kon hated it when his dinner wasn’t ready when he got home. 

“Hey, so you know my name and you know Jason,” Roy started, pointing ahead to the group leader. “The man next to him is Dick, his brother and the stunning woman next to you is Kori, my wife.” He grinned over the top of Tim’s head at the woman.

“You’ll meet the rest of the crew when we get home,” she told him. 

Tim nodded, he found the use of the term crew odd for a group of house staff, but he wasn’t going to question them when he’d seen how... eccentric they were already. Maybe things were a lot more different in Krypton than Tim thought. 

“Is it a shortcut walking along the docks?” He asked, frowning when he saw the four of them swap sly smiles. “What?” 

“You could say that,” Dick answered vaguely. 

“And here we are, home sweet home,” Jason gestured up to a large ship. He saw and heard the bustle of a busy crew and froze. 

“You said it was a house.” Tim stopped walking. 

“I did not such thing. You presumed it was a house, I just didn’t correct you.” Jason shrugged. 

“You fucking pig,” Tim spat. “You tricked me.” 

“Yeah, well wait till you see our flags, baby. Then you’ll really feel betrayed.” Jason cupped a hand beneath his chin and squeezed his cheeks, cooing until Tim tore his face out of his grip. 

Roy had to manhandle Tim onto the boat, Kori walking behind them to make sure Tim didn’t try to run for it. 

“Alright crew, let’s get going! We got all we need!” Jason shouted as he made his way to the helm. “Roy, grab some rope and tie him up over here. I want him with me for now.” 

“Yes, captain.” 

Tim glared at Jason as he was tied to the railing next to the baits steering. 

“Aww don’t look at me like that, come on. This’ll be fun! You’ve been on a boat before, right?” 

Tim turned his head away and stayed silent, too angry to even think of answering. 

_What will Kon think when he finds my bag with my wallet and map gone from the house. Will he think I ran away? That the courting wasn’t satisfactory? Will he come searching for me or move on?_

Tim huffed angrily as he watched the crew below man the boat like a perfectly oiled machine, getting them further and further away from Kon and his home by every second. 

“Swap the sails!” He heard someone call and frowned. Why would they need to swap the sails? 

He watched as a black flag with a red skull and crossbones was raised and felt his heart drop to his stomach. 

“Fuck.” 

“Ah, you’ve realised.” 

“You’re pirates,” Tim whispered. Not just any pirates, Tim had _heard_ of this flag, of the ruthless captain that manned it with a fiercely loyal crew. 

“Now don’t go putting yourself down, you’re one of us too, remember? For six months, at least.” 

Tim closed his eyes in anger and fear. 

“I hate you.” 

“For now.” 

\- - - 

Tim had tried to escape a total of five times during his first month on Jason’s ship, The Outlaws’ Revenge, all of them unsuccessful. 

He’d spent the first week locked up in the brig, speaking to none of the crew and counting the nails in the ship’s planks as entertainment in between meals. He’d quickly realised he had no chance of escaping if he was locked in there and that he was wasting time and distance by being stubborn, so, the next time a crew mate checked up on him, he asked them to get Jason. 

He’d been sleeping in Jason’s bed, tied to the bed post since. 

On his first night Jason had tied the ropes a little loose at his request - so he’d be able to move a bit in his sleep - and he’d used the chance to wiggle out of the bonds during the night and make his way to the lifeboat he’d seen hanging over the side of the rails. 

He’d barely gotten his hands on the rope to lower the boat to the water before he was snatched back and dragged down to the brig. He was left there in the cold ‘til morning, when Jason glared at him and grouched over his loss of beauty sleep because of Tim. 

His second attempt came a week later in the form of helping unload some of their loot to be bartered for on the docks. He’d spent the last hour under Kori’s watchful eyes as he trudged back and forth carrying heavy boxes from below deck to the ramp leading to the docks. 

“Please,” he panted. “Can I have a quick break?” 

Kori lifted her brow at him. 

“Just five minutes? I’m not used to this sort of exercise.” He tried to make himself look as pathetic as possible. 

“Fine, five minutes. Then it’s back to work, sailor.” Kori winked. 

Tim thanked her and sat on one of the boxes he’d brought up. He’d only had to wait a minute before a shout distracted Kori as she turned to look what the crew mates were arguing about at the top of the ramp. 

Tim made a run for it, darting between the crew as he ran for the ramp, barely dodging Kori in time as he skidded along. 

“Hey!” 

The ramp was wide enough that he’d be able to get past the arguing crew mates, but he hoped that they were distracted enough by their spat that he wouldn’t need to try. 

He shouldered passed them and ran straight into the front of Dick, stopping his escape before he’d really had a chance. Dick took a hold of one of his arms. 

“Ahh, Timmy, really? Again?” Dick sighed, and nudged one of the men he was walking up with. “I’m gonna take care of him, you keep loading up. I’ll only be a minute.” 

As desperate as Tim was to be back on land, he regretted his decision to run when he turned around and saw the look of fury on Kori’s face, and wasn’t surprised when he was made to carry the heavier boxes up and down the stairs for the next hour, his wrists and ankles chained. 

It was only days later that he tried for his third and fourth attempts. They were along the same vein, though his actions had only grown more desperate. His plans even less thought out and simply in the moment opportunities. He wasn’t surprised to be caught those times either. 

His fifth attempt, however, had been on Tim’s mind for a week. It was coming up to a month that he’d been on the ship and he hadn’t attempted an escape in around fourteen days. 

He _needed_ to get back on land, even if it was only for a minute, he was about to go crazy if he spent any more time at sea. He wasn’t made for the overbearing sun, the uneven rocking of the waves. He needed the stability of his home back on Krypton, no matter how much he’d hated it while he was there. 

He’d been walking with Jason to the cantina to eat with the rest of the crew when he’d looked across to see the sun setting on the horizon. 

He couldn’t have described what came over him in that moment, a build up of desperation and loneliness perhaps, but in the next breath he’d sprinted from Jason’s side to the edge of the boat. Frantically, he’d pulled himself onto the ledge and looked down into the crashing waves below. Just as he was about to let himself fall, Jason’s hand gripped the back of his shirt and yanked him back harshly, wrapping him in a tight embrace. 

“What the fuck, Tim? What the fuck, don’t do that. Don’t ever do that again. Please. Don’t, please,” he repeated as he sank to his knees with Tim held against him. Tim noticed blearily that they were both shaking as his tears fell onto Jason’s arms. 

“I can’t be on this ship any longer, I can’t, I need to—“ Tim cut himself off with his panicked breaths. 

“Ok, we’ll dock soon. We’ll reach land and you can come with me and Roy and we’ll just roam around, ok? No pressure, just let you go wherever you want on the island,” Jason promised. “Just, you have to swear to me that you won’t try and jump overboard again, ok?” 

Tim nodded slowly. “I don’t know why- I didn’t mean to.” 

Jason huffed into the back of his head and squeezed him tighter. 

—- 

Two days later and Tim was feeling antsy being cooped up on the boat once more, but he knew they’d be docking today. He’d spoken to Jason about it the night before. 

_“I can go wherever I want? Really?”_

_“Sure, why not?” Jason shrugged, removing his long coat. “I’ll be with you the whole time, so it’s not like you could sneak off. And I doubt you know the language so you can’t tell them we’re pirates either. Not that a lot of them will care, most of their trade is through people like us.”_

_“Where is it we’re going?”_

_“Korugar.” Jason laughed at the confused look on Tim’s face. “It’s only a small island, but it’s nice. You’ll like it.”_

_“Does it have a market?”_

_“Yeah, not huge, but it’s got some decent stuff.” Jason smirked to himself. “They’re mainly a fishing island, so if you’re after anything like that, then you’re in luck.”_

_Tim pouted and laid on his back on Jason’s bed._

_“You said the language was different.” Tim waited for Jason’s nod. “Do you know it?”_

_“Yup.”_

_“Will you say something in it?”_

“You look stunning in my bed.” 

_“That’s so cool, what did you say?” Tim asked eagerly and turned towards the pirate, watching him take off his shirt and belt. He’d grown used the pirates boldness and lack of shame over the month he’d spent rooming with him._

_“Maybe I’ll teach you some day.” Jason smirked._

_Tim froze, a look of shock and insecurity flashed across his face._

_“You would? Why?”_

_“Why not? You’re interested, right?”_

_“Yeah, but Kon always said—“_

_“Fuck what Kon said. If you wanna learn, I’ll teach ya,” Jason insisted angrily._

_Jason moved to the bed and settled on the other side._

_“Can take your pick from six languages, well, five because you can already speak one of them.”_

_“You know six languages?” Tim sat up, amazed._

_“Mhmm.” Jason smiled. “Kori knows pretty much every language under the sun as if they were her own, but I don’t think I’m too bad with ‘em either. Pretty much fluent in all six of the ones I know.”_

_“Which ones?”_

_“Kryptonian and your mother tongue, obviously. And then Naltor, Korugarian, Mogonan and Icthultu.” Jason counted off as he spoke._

_“What do they sound like?”_

“You’re an idiot, but I’m even dumber for liking you,” _Jason said. “That’s Mogonan.”_

_“It’s beautiful. Are you going to leave me to guess what you said this time too?”_

_Jason laughed. “I’m afraid so, Timmers.”_

_Tim cringed at the nickname, but distracted himself by asking more about the languages._

_“How long will we get to spend on land tomorrow?” Tim asked, his eyes closed and voice deep._

_“We’ll have to go before evening hits, on a bit of a time frame for something so we need to be setting off. But we’ll be there from early morning, you’ll have a good half day at least.”_

_Tim yawned and laid back on the bed next to Jason. He settled into the pillows and blanket and sleepily nodded. “That sounds good, Jay.”_

_Jason smiled down at the sleepy lump._

“I’m gonna court you proper, Timmy. Promise.” 

—- 

“Oh my god, look at this place,” Tim said in awe. 

Roy chuckled, tugging Tim closer by the arm around his shoulders. 

“Never seen one this big, huh?” 

“You said it was small!” Tim turned to point accusingly at Jason. “It’s so full of life, how many sellers are there here?”

“Too many to count,” Jason answered. “Wasn’t lying when I told you this place was known for trading; they need a big market to accommodate that, Timmy.” 

“Where are we going first?” Tim asked excitedly.

“Anywhere you want.” Jason smiled. 

“Though preferably not straight to the Navy,” Roy joked. 

“Fuck the Navy, I want new clothes. These ones are starting to tear and smell.” Tim scrunched his nose. 

“Ah, the life of a pirate,” Roy sighed exaggeratedly. 

“Christ, I’m glad this language isn’t popular here,” Jason sighed to himself. 

Tim laughed with Roy and headed towards a nearby stall that had caught his eye. 

—-

“You like that?” Jay asked. 

“Yeah, it’s nice. Saw one like it back in Krypton,” Tim said. “Didn’t get it though, Kon doesn’t like it when I wear jewellery.” 

“That’s a shame. I think you’d suit it.” 

“The locket?” 

“Sure, but I meant being draped in nothing but the finest jewels. Cant think of a better sight.” 

Tim blushed a bright red, before scoffing and elbowing Jason in the ribs. 

“Shuddup, Jason,” he muttered and put the chain back on the stall. 

Roy watched the interaction with a sly smile on his face. 

“Hey, I’m gonna head back and grab Dickie. Might help him grab some food for the kitchen, maybe convince Bart to cook something nice tonight for the crew?” 

“Uh, yeah, yeah sounds good, Roy; we’ll see you back on the ship later,” Jason agreed, waving his friend off. 

“You two will be ok?” Ray continued to tease. He laughed at the grunt he got from Jay and the eye roll from Tim. “I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone.”

“You couldn’t have gotten the locket just to keep, for yourself?” Jason asked once they started to walk to another stall. 

“Kon would’ve found it eventually and thrown it away. He’s... A surprisingly jealous guy. The locket was too beautiful for me to take, someone else can have it and treasure it properly instead.” Tim shrugged a little sadly. 

Jason hummed in response. 

“Hey, you ever tried bokki? It’s an amazing pastry they make here...” 

—- 

They make their way back with the afternoon sun behind them, Tim kept himself covered with a new scarf he’d bought. 

“You think I could maybe start working on the ship like the crew?” Tim asked out of the blue, fiddling with his scarf nervously. “I know I’d have to start small, but I just- I need something to do while I’m on there. I think I’ve rearranged your bookshelf about fifty times already. I can’t stay locked up in your room after being free out here today.” 

“Hey, I get it. It’s ok, I’ll get you set up with some jobs, just as long as you promise me that you won’t try to jump again.” 

“Ok, Jason.” 

“No, Tim. Promise me.” 

“I promise, Jay, I won’t try anything like that again.” 

“Good. You can start tonight if you want, help Bart in the kitchen.” 

—- 

Over the next month, Tim went from spending his time helping in the kitchen and mopping the deck, to shadowing Dick and learning how to tie the ropes and climb the sails. 

Jason had almost had a heart attack the first time he’d seen Tim waving from up in the birds nest with Kori beside him. 

And with his new learnt skills, came new friendships. He’d slowly but surely started to relax around Roy and the others, sitting with them during meals and getting to know them personally. 

He’d found out Dick was Jason’s older brother, that they were orphans that had found each other and claimed themselves as family. A family that had only grown once they met Roy and Kori. Tim was shown a detailed pencil drawing of Roy’s little girl, neatly folded and kept in his chest pocket at all times. He was told about Kori’s sister, memories whispered sadly as they sat in the birds nest alone and away from the ears of others. 

He’d started to settle in properly. He’d started to truly enjoy his time on the ship, away from land. 

The onboard physician had even managed to recreate the sun protecting cream for him, meaning he was able to work out in the sun all day instead of being cooped up inside like before. 

But every now and then, something triggered a memory, a thought, of Kon. 

_What was he doing right now? Was he still looking for Tim? Did he think he’d ran away? Had rumours spread of the incident at the market? Had Kon moved on, started courting someone else?_

These thoughts had brought on a heavy pit of guilt, uncomfortable enough at the base of his stomach that he sometimes skipped his meals. Though Tim was surprised that the last thought didn’t bring with it the twinge of jealousy he thought it would, the same twinge he sometimes got but didn’t acknowledge when he saw Jason flirt with someone they were buying from or selling to. 

Tim pushed these feelings back as best he could, dwelling on the guilt of leaving Kon and enjoying his time away would do him no good and would get him back to Krypton no quicker. 

Instead, he continued to make the most of the time he had with his new friends, even if that meant dealing with their teasing jokes about him and Jason. 

The pirate captain was a naturally flirty man and would often hit on Tim, though the young man knew it was only in jest and never serious. It’s why he had never said or done anything back, though it became harder to ignore when constantly surrounded by his three closest companions that loved to point out Tim’s flustered look. 

_Even if Jason was being genuine,_ Tim thought to himself bitterly. _I’m courting Kon, I couldn’t accept any of his brazen suggestions and risk the courtship, risk Kon’s reputation._

—- 

Jason had grown increasingly frustrated over the month since Tim had settled into his place on the ship.

He’d thought he’d made it crystal clear how he felt for Tim, and yet he’d been rebuffed and ignored at every turn. 

He’d exhausted all of his ideas of how to seduce Tim, hence why he was talking to his brother and best friend over drinks. 

It was late, and majority of the crew were asleep below deck, the only ones awake were milling around ok the main deck, leaving Jason, Dick and Roy alone on the helm. 

“I don’t know what to do,” Jason bemoaned. “Should I give up? One minute he’s acting like he’s about to drop to his knees for me, and then the next he’s pretending I don’t exist.” 

“Can’t blame him, Jaybird. He’s confused, stuck on a boat with the man that kidnapped him and is now trying to seduce him, all the while he’s got a courting partner back home that he’ll be worried about in the back of his head.” Dick shrugged. 

“When you put it like that, I sound like an asshole,” Jason grumbled. 

“That’s because you are,” Roy laughed. “But that’s why we like you. It’s why _Tim_ likes you.”

“Fuck you,” Jason laughed, taking another drink. He was starting to feel tipsy, enough that it took him a little longer to notice Kori and Tim walk towards them with sly grins on their faces. 

“Are you drunk already?” Kori laughed, running a hand through Roy’s hair, smiling down at him when he pushed his head into her hand more. 

“Not _drunk_ drunk,” Dick answered. 

“Join us,” Jason spoke up, looking directly at Tim and parting the space on the barrel next to him. 

Tim gave a small smile back and sat next to him, letting their legs brush as he got comfy on the hard wood. 

“Kori‘s been teaching me a little more Kryptonian, think I could confidently offer directions to the bathroom and barter for someone firstborn at this point,” Tim joked. 

“From what I hear you’re her best student,” Jason encouraged him. 

“I’m her only student, by that logic I’m also her worst,” Tim groaned. 

“You’re the one who said it, not me,” Jason said holding his hands up in defence, laughing when Tim dug his elbow into his ribs. 

He was saved from Tim’s pointy elbows by Dick handing over a half empty bottle of rum. Jason took a swig before passing it to Tim and watched his throat bob as he swallowed. 

They’re onto a new bottle when Dick starts singing an old sea ballad, the tune surprisingly upbeat for the sad lyrics. 

Kori dragged Tim up easily and started spinning them around, ducking under his arm and leading his tipsy steps forwards and backwards as they laughed. 

“Come on, Tim, surely you know how to dance!” She teased. 

“I wouldn’t consider this dancing, Kori,” Tim snarked back, grinning sharp at the offended look Kori gave him. His grin grew wider at the laugh Roy let out behind them. 

“Oh, you’re in for it now, kid,” he chuckled. 

“Fine, you want to dance? Let’s dance,” Kori bared her teeth in a wide smile and Tim’s heart picked up in giddy fear and excitement. “Dickie? Give us something slow, sexy.” 

She lowered her arms to Tim’s waist and pulled him closer, swayed her hips slow and purposeful to the singing until Tim copied her pace. 

_“This_ is how you dance, Timothy,” Kori whispered in his ear. “This is how you get their attention.” 

She brought his arms up to her neck and ran her hands down his back, stopping just above his butt when he stiffened. She kept her head ducked low next to his and grinned at Jason over his shoulder. She swayed their hips languidly as Tim spoke. 

“Who?” 

“You know who.” She pushed her leg between his and continued their dancing. “Tease him; play with his hair a little, run your lips across his neck, let your hands meet his belt.”

Tim felt his face heat and hoped the dim lighting would cover his blush, though his hopes were low when he heard Kori giggle. 

Looking away, Tim caught the stern look Jason was throwing at them over the bottle he was drinking from. Tim looked back at Kori and stopped her hands from wandering too far. 

“He’s jealous,” Tim whispered. 

“That he is,” Kori laughed. “Let’s fix that.” 

She pulled away, leaving Tim stepping a little unsteadily as she went to sit on Roy’s lap. The man’s hands were steady on her waist, rubbing gently up and down as she pet his sweat-damp hair back from his forehead. 

Tim stumbled a little as the ship swayed with the waves, only to be caught by Jason’s hand. 

He pulled him closer when Tim made no move to step away, guiding the younger man’s stiff and awkward steps until he stood between his spread legs. 

“Keep dancing?” Jason asked with adoring eyes, a hint of insecurity shining through. Though Tim didn’t notice in his tipsy state. Instead he started to dance again, slowly but surely building back up the rhythm as a drunk Dick continued to sing to himself, paying no mind to the others as he stared up at the stars. 

His movements weren’t as coordinated without Kori there to guide him, but he tried his best and used Jason’s hands on his hips to steady his balance. His mind moved a little slower, but her advice still stuck out plainly. 

_Play with his hair. Run your lips across his neck. Let your hands meet his belt._

Tim lifted his arms to rest on Jason’s shoulders, moving a little closer to his warmth. He let one hand rest on his shoulder and moved the other to the back of his neck where he played with the long curls that weren’t plastered down to his skin from the hot weather they’d had during the day. 

He couldn’t do the other things Kori advised from his position stood up, but from the look Jason was giving Tim, that was enough. 

Tim faltered in his movements when he noticed the hot look in Jason’s eyes, the way he dragged his eyes up from Tim’s waist to his lips, before finally reaching his eyes. He smiled, the burning gaze softening into the one of adoration like before. 

“You’re so pretty, Timmy.” 

Tim scoffed and pulled Jason to stand with him. 

“Dance with me,” Tim demanded. 

“Yes, sir.” 

They swayed lightly together. 

Dick’s singing had stopped, the man long since asleep and snoring, and although Roy and Kori were still sat near by, Tim and Jay ignored them all. 

Tim let his head drop to Jason’s shoulder, the long day and booze had caught up to him and he felt sleep call to him as Jason held him closer. 

“I’ve got you a gift, Tim,” Jason whispered. 

“Hmm?” 

“Gonna wait til you’re actually awake... and a little more sober to give it to you though,” Jason chuckled, holding Tim closer when he pouted. “Come on, baby. Let’s go to bed, we’re both dead on our feet.” 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t really say this is dancing anymore Jay, more like two drunks keeping each other stood up,” Roy mumbled. 

“Shuddup, like you’re any better,” Jason shot back, hiding his laugh in Tim’s hair as he watched Kori struggle to manhandle both Roy and Dick back to their beds below deck. 

He slowly made his way back with Tim to their bed and tucked Tim in, getting in himself after and falling asleep almost immediately. 

—-

Tim woke the next morning with a pounding headache. He rolled over to see Jason still sleeping and smiled softly. He looked at his ruffled hair and the creases on his face from the pillow and huffed to himself. 

_Cute._

He resisted the urge to reach out and brush Jason’s fringe back, play with the curly ends like he had the night before. 

God, the night before. Tim grew hot at the hazy memories of dancing with Kori and then Jason. He’d enjoyed it, it had been one of the best nights on the ship so far, if not one of the best nights he could remember off the ship too. 

He’d never danced with Kon. In fact, when he stopped to think about it properly, he’d never felt about Kon the way he felt with Jay last night; free and happy. 

“Are you just going to keep staring at me all morning or were you going to wake me up eventually?” Jason mumbled sleepily, pulling Tim from his thoughts. 

He huffed at being caught, rolling his eyes at the pleased grin on Jason’s face. 

“Shut up,” he laughed. “I seem to recall there being mention of a present last night.” He reminded Jason slyly, trying to change the subject. 

Jason let out a muffled laugh into his pillow and opened his eyes to smile at Tim. 

“Ok, ok. Lemme get it. Close your eyes.” Jason rolled over to reach into the small set of locked draws on his side of the bed. He sat up and let the covers fall to his waist. “Open them.”

Tim opened them and sat up, barely glancing at Jason’s bare chest, used to sleeping next to him. He focused on Jasons closed fist held out between them, looked between his hand and his eyes waiting for him to reveal the gift. 

“It’s ok if you don’t like it, or don’t want it,” Jason said nervously. 

“We won’t know ‘til you show me it,” Tim teased. 

Jason nodded and opened his palm. He let the locket from the Kryptonian market dangle between his fingers. 

Tim froze before snatching the locket into his hand to get a closer look. 

“Is- is this-?” 

“It’s the one from Krypton; saw you eying it up before the guy put his hands on you, I pocketed it when he wasn’t concentrating. Thought it would’ve been a shame if you didn’t get to have it, but it didn’t feel right to give you it ‘til now.” Jason shrugged, shifting in his spot on the bed but determinedly keeping eye contact with Tim. 

“Holy shit, Jay,” Tim breathed out. His eyes started to tear up. 

“Oh, fuck,” Jason panicked. “You don’t want it, fuck I shouldn’t have given you it. Shouldn’t have taken it.” 

“No, that’s not— I just, I’m feeling a little... overwhelmed?” Tim scrubbed at his face with his empty hand. “I don’t understand why o-or even _what_ I’m feeling right now. It’s all, all too much and I’ve never...” 

“Never what?” Jason asked carefully. 

“I’ve never felt this way about anyone, Kon never made me feel anything like this; not even when the courtship first started!” Tim explained frustratedly. 

“You know why, we’re just— we’re meant for each other, Tim,” Jason said, linking their hands. “It’s love. Mutual fucking requited, completely dumb love.” 

Tim froze. 

Oh. 

“And not, not the _friend kind,_ either before you start overthinking it.” 

Tim gripped the locket in his palm and thought about how Jason had treated him during his time on The Outlaws’ Revenge. Although their relationship started rocky, Tim had grown to trust Jason and enjoy his company, even miss him at times when they were separated for longer than usual. 

He’d never really felt like that with Kon, in fact he’d liken their courtship to something between roommates or friends. Kon never gave him as much freedom and respect that Jason had, never considered him an equal or encouraged him to flourish. 

If Tim was feeling pessimistic he’d say his feelings for Jason weren’t true, it was just a crush heightened by his stifling courtship with Kon. 

But he knew that wasn’t right. Maybe it was love, or at least had the potential to be. 

“I didn’t take you for a romantic, Jason,” Tim said squeezing Jason’s hand. He noticed Jays shoulders slump in relief as he squeezed back. 

“Well, we still have plenty of time to get to know each other properly. This is my courting proposal gift. Do you accept?” 

“Yes.” Tim grinned wide. 

—- 

Three months later found Tim bartering with an angry Kryptonian.

His lessons with Jason had been so much easier than learning alone, and although Tim would argue Roy and Kori enjoyed embarrassing Tim more than helping him learn, he couldn’t deny their lessons had been a great help too. 

He’d gone to them one day when Jason had been too busy to help teach him for a week. He hadn’t wanted to fall back on everything he’d learnt. 

_“Kori, you know Kryptonian, right?” Tim said as soon as he found her checking stock in the storage hold beneath the deck._

_She nodded and continued to write down the notes she was taking._

_“Jay’s been teaching me, but he’s been a little busy lately. I don’t want to forget everything he’s taught me so I was wondering if you’d be able to help? You could teach me while we’re working on deck together,” Tim enthused with a grin._

_She paused her work to look at him with a smile._

_“Sure Tim, we’ll help.”_

_“We?”_

_“If Roy finds out I’m teaching you, he’ll want to get involved too.” She smiled fondly at the thought. “He’s on deck right now if you want to get started with him. I’ll join you guys later and see what you know.”_

_Tim nodded and headed up the stairs, calling down a grateful, “Thanks, Kori!”_

_He’s spent the entire day talking to Roy about what he knew so far and was being quizzed on certain words and phrases by time Kori found them._

_“So, you want to learn Kryptonian?”_

_Tim nodded._

_“Yeah, I know the basics already, but not well.” He shrugged, he paused before asking. “Kori, do you know Korugarian?”_

_Her eyebrows raised._

_“You want to learn that too?”_

_He shook his head._

_“Not right now, I just wanted something translated. I overheard it, was just curious.” He tried to play it off but his red ears and shifty movements made Roy and Kori grin like sharks._

_“Is that so?” Roy asked. “Try your best to say it back and I’m sure Kori can translate it, right Kor?”_

_“Right.”_

_“Oh, ok, uhm, it was something like uh,_ you look stunned in that bed,” _Tim stuttered through his pronunciation, sure that he’d said some of it wrong. He pouted when the two pirates started giggling at his attempt. “Hey! I tried my best, ok?”_

_“Did you mean, you look stunning in my bed?” Kori asked._

_Tim nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, that was it!”_

_“Where did you say you heard this?” Roy said, wiping tears from his eyes as he laughed._

_“Uhm. The market...” Tim said unconvincingly._

_“Uh huh.”_

_“Why? What does it mean?” Tim asked, getting nervous._

_Kori leant forward and whispered in his ear the translation._

_Tim stood ramrod straight._

_“Oh.”_

They hadn’t let him live that one down. 

A loud scoff brought him out of his thoughts. 

_“You’re not even listening to me, silly boy,”_ the woman across the stall said. _“20, that’s as cheap as you’ll get it.”_

 _“Twenty? For this quality? It’s not even fresh,”_ Tim argued. _“Maybe I’ll just take my business elsewhere. Like the little stall down the back alley three streets over.”_

He moved to walk away. 

_“Wait! You’re a local?”_ She asked confused. _“You’d have to be to know about that stall. But I know everyone that lives here, and you’re new, boy.”_

 _“I’m not here to tell my story, I’m here to buy good food. Obviously I’m not going to find that at this stall.”_ He walked away without another word. 

He wasn’t really there to buy anything, he was just practicing the language until Jay was finished and could meet with him to walk around. 

Just as he’d promised, he brought Tim back to Krypton six months after their first meeting. Though Tim had no intentions of leaving the crew of The Outlaws’ Revenge anytime soon, no, this trip was about closure. 

He’d asked Jason to come with him when he found Kon, if only to make sure Kon didn’t call the Navy on them as soon as he saw Tim, though he’d agreed to let Tim go to the door alone. 

He’d changed in the six months he’d spent on the ship. His hair had grown longer and unruly, his skin had tanned and become rough from the daily battering it took from the sun and sea, but Tim knew Kon would notice the locket around his neck first and the small silver loops in his ears second. He had always hated when Tim wore another man’s jewellery. 

Jason couldn’t wait until Tim wore his matching ring on his left hand too, their initials engraved on the inside. 

He saw Jason stood to the side of the market and walked up to meet him.

“Hey,” Tim leant up to kiss Jason. “Ready to go?” 

“Am _I_ ready? He’s your ex, baby,” Jason huffed. 

“Then let’s go,” Tim said, leading him down the path he’d taken thrice weekly all those months ago. 

Tim had spent the last week wondering constantly what Kon had been up to while he’d been gone, whether he’d looked for him or thought he was dead. The guilt he’d felt over accepting Jason’s courting had been short lived when he considered the life he’d been living with Kon and treatment he’d dealt with. He only hoped Kon hadn’t mourned him for too long. 

“Here we are,” Tim said, stopping in his tracks as he turned to Jason. 

“I’ll wait here for you,” Jason said and leant back on the wall of the building across the street from Tim’s old home. 

Tim nodded and walked across the street and further down the path to the front door. He stopped for a second and took in a breath before knocking on the solid wood. 

Hearing movement on the other side of the door, Tim steeled himself for what was to come. 

_“Can I help you?”_ A young woman asked, only opening the door part way. 

Tim blinked. _“Oh, uhm, I’m sorry. Does Conner Kent still live here?”_

 _“Yes.”_ She squinted her eyes at Tim suspiciously. 

_“Ok. Can I speak to him then, please?”_ Tim frowned. 

_“Yes, I’ll just go get him for you,”_ she said. She turned away from the door, her pregnant stomach coming into view of the small gap she’d left open in the doorway. 

_“Wait,”_ Tim called out suddenly, smiling ruefully at the shocked woman. _“If it’s not rude of me to ask, may I know how far along you are?”_

The woman’s face lit up with a smile. 

_“Oh! Actually, it’s been almost nine months now, baby’s ready to come any time soon,”_ she said dreamily. 

Tim froze, a fake smile plastered on his face. 

_”Is that so? Congratulations, to you and Kon, I assume?”_

_“Of course,”_ she scoffed. _“He’s the only man I’ve ever been with. We’re courting.”_

_“Congratulations,”_ Tim repeated a little numbly. 

_She’s nine months pregnant and I’ve only been gone six months,_ Tim thought to himself. 

_“Thank you. I’ll just go get Kon for you now.”_ She headed back into the house, leaving the door slightly ajar. Enough for him to them talk in the kitchen. 

He didn’t have to wait long for Kon to come to the door. 

“Tim?” He asked surprised. “Oh my god.” 

“Hi, Kon.” 

Kon’s eyes narrowed. 

“What are you wearing?” His eyes flickered between his locket and earrings. His mouth pulled into a sneer. “And your clothes... Tim, where have you been?” He asked accusingly. 

He reached out to flick at one of the loops in Tim’s ear and scoffed. 

“You looked better without. Untouched.” 

Tim’s face shuttered blank as he felt rage build in his chest. 

“I’ve been everywhere, Kon. Seen so much, learned so much.” He shrugged, blasé. “You couldn’t _imagine_ the things I’ve been up to without you.”

Kon’s face grew red with anger at the implication. 

“You shouldn’t have left. I was courting you, it was your duty to look after the house, to look after _me—“_

“I didn’t realise you were so incapable, Kon,” Tim simpered and watched as the Kryptonian only became angrier. “I wasn’t aware this courtship wasn’t one to a man but was instead my agreement to looking after a _child.”_

Tim shook his head and looked off the the side. 

“Though it seems, really, that you’ve been _taking care of things_ perfectly fine without me,” he laughed. “Christ, Conner, she barely looks old enough to tie the baby’s shoes, never mind have one.” 

“That’s _enough,”_ hissed, looking behind himself, flustered. “How was I meant to go on with _nothing_ from you for so long?” 

Tim scoffed, disbelieving. 

“It’s fine. If anything I’m relieved, not hurt. Fuck, I’m so relieved that you’re an asshole so I don’t have to feel guilty about leaving you behind in this shit hole and finding love with someone else.” 

Kon clenched his fists and stepped forward to grab Tim, only stop mid step, eyes bulged wide in fear and shock. 

Tim laughed as he cocked the gun pressed to Kon’s abdomen. 

“C’mon, Kon. You must’ve figured it out by now, right?” He leaned in with a grin to whisper in Kryptonian. _”I’m a pirate.”_

He stepped back, keeping his gun pointed at Kon, and reached up with his other hand to open his locket. He showed Kon the picture of him with Jay in one side and a picture of Roy, Kori and Dick in the other. 

_“My family.”_ Tim looked back at Kon, smiling at the shock on his face as he continued to use the foreign language. _“I’m going now, Conner. Congratulations on your baby. Now go inside and treat that young woman better than you ever treated me.”_  
  
Tim turned to leave and saw Jason at the end of the path, he must have moved closer when he saw Kon take a step towards Tim. 

“Tim,” Kon warned. 

_“We won’t be seeing each other ever again if I have my say in it.”_ Tim continued walking, not bothering to turn around to see Kon’s reaction. 

“You done?” Jason threw his arm around Tim’s shoulders when he got close enough. 

“Yeah, I’m finished here.” 

They made their way back to the ship, cutting through the small alleyways and avoiding the market crowd. 

“Shit town anyway, uptight sellers and the place is just crawling with the Navy. How about we go to Karuzar next?” Jason suggested. 

“Karuzar? Where’s that?” 

“Not too far away, got great beaches but not too hot like it is here. Dick loves it there, so he’ll be all for it. Used to go when we were younger.” 

“You’re talking about taking a holiday?” 

“I figured the crew deserves a break, having to come to this shit hole twice in six months?” 

Tim laughed. 

“Fuck I forgot how much I hated it here,” Tim said looking around. 

“And now you never have to come back,” Jason promised. 

Tim turned to him and grinned. 

“We’ve got the whole world to see.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!! 
> 
> comments and kudos always appreciated 😊 
> 
> also please go check out the fic that inspired this it’s so fucking good


End file.
